


It's Only Fair

by BAD268



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Alex and the reader decide to go to the fair on their day off.
Relationships: Alex Summers/Reader
Kudos: 7





	It's Only Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@impala-1979 on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40impala-1979+on+Tumblr).



> It's Only Fair (Alex Summers X Reader)
> 
> Fandom: Marvel/X-Men  
> Requested: For @impala-1979’s 1k+ follower writing challenge.  
> Warnings: I use military time. So that is the time I wrote, but I will have normal times too.  
> W.C. 1016

Today was my one year anniversary of being in Charles Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. Before Charles and Erik helped me control my mutation, which was a level 5 they said, I couldn't leave the house in fear of hurting someone. My mutation allowed me to steal power from practically anything and throw it at enemies as baseball-sized spheres of electricity that could kill anyone. I didn’t know how to control it, so I would get mad at someone and a PowerBall, as Charles named it, would fly out. More often than not, it killed them. Because of this, I gained the name of Power Hoard.

It got so bad that I was moved into an isolation room. The only time I was let out of the room was seldom; I was only allowed out when I had a visitor or once every two months for one hour. I was in that isolation center for nearly two years, and in that time, I had met Alex Summers. He was also dangerous, so he was put there for his safety. 

The day I met Charles and Erik, They told me I could use my mutation for good. I told them of my reputation, and they said I would get a new name. They said if I went with them, they would change my reputation and the name Power Hoard would change to Energizer. I was hesitant to leave Alex and scared to hurt anyone. They reassured me that they would train me to control my mutation, so I left with them. After I collected your minimal belongings, they told me to wait at the front desk before walking towards the boys’ isolation rooms. Somewhere inside me hoped it would be Alex they were getting, but I didn’t want to be disappointed if it wasn’t Alex. When I saw them walking over to me with Alex, I couldn’t stop the smile growing on my face.

“(Y/N), this is-”

“Alex!” I cut off Erik as I ran into Alex’s arms. 

“Didn’t think you’d leave without me, did you?” His smirk prominent over his features

“Never.”

~~  
Now, sitting under the large tree by the lake with Alex, Hank, Sean, and Raven. This was the first day we had off since meeting each other. Alex was sitting behind me, holding me against his chest. We made it official almost immediately after the fight against Shaw when Charles became paralyzed. The rest were teasing each other, and at one point, Sean got pushed into the lake by Raven.

“So, how would you like to spend this day off, baby?” Alex whispered as he laid his head on my shoulder to look up at me.

“I heard that there’s a fair. We could go be actual teenagers and not some mutant superhumans for once. How about that?”

“I don’t know. I thought we should stay here in case Charles needs us, y’know?”

“Please, please, please, Alex. I love fairs. It’s only fair that we go to the fair on our day off. Plus, when is the next time we’ll have off? May not be for a while. Do you want to say that you spent your one off day in a year at the school waiting on Charles?”

“You’ve got a point there, baby. Also, why is it that whenever you beg for something I always give in?”

“Because you’re in too deep, Summers,” Raven laughed while the others chimed in.

“GO ahead. I told you that it’s your day off. I expected you to be out in the city by now,” Charles said from behind us in his wheelchair. “Just remember you have training tomorrow at 0800 (8 am), so don’t be out too late.”

“Okay, you. Me. Fair. Let’s go, Summers. Thanks, Charles!” I said while pointing at Alex and standing before pulling Alex towards the car I inherited from my parents after their passing a few months ago a white 1967 Chevy Impala. “I’m driving.”

After driving and blasting music for a little over an hour, we arrived at the fair, and the first thing I wanted to do was ride a roller coaster. Alex and I got out, and he immediately put his arm around my waist as we walked to the booth to get wristbands. Once we got in, I moved his arm from my waist to hold his hand before racing to the roller coaster. He laughed at my antics but agreed to go on with me. 

After the ride concluded, we got off, and Alex wanted to play the milk bottles. He ended up winning a large stuffed animal and giving it to me.

“Thank you for donating your replacement.”

“I’ll give it to Hank if it’s going to replace me.”

“Eh, I think I’ll keep you. You’re warmer.”

“Ah, I feel so loved,” he replied sarcastically.

It was beginning to get dark after we went through the mirror maze, funhouse, mini coasters, apples and played through all of the games. I could tell that Alex was going to suggest we leave, but I started to pull him and our collection of prizes towards the gigantic Ferris wheel. The line was relatively short as it was nearly 2200 (10 pm), so we got on immediately. 

“Ready to head out after this? We still have training.” As we started going up, he placed his arm over my shoulder.

“Yeah, but just enjoy this with me before we go back to mutant superhumans. I want to be a teenager a little longer.” I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his torso before looking out at the lights of the city.

“How about we talk to Charles tomorrow and ask for one night off a week? Date nights sound like the best solution.” He laid his head on top of mine.

“I’d love that, Alex.” I looked up and smiled at my blonde boyfriend. When we got to the top, it stopped, but neither of us paid any mind to it. 

“May I kiss you, (Y/N) “Energizer” (Y/L/N)?”

“Of course, Alexander “Havok” Summers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
